


The Chicken Files 8

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [8]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 8





	The Chicken Files 8

File 7

Der Smiley, der jetzt verbunden mit einem „Danke, du bist MBSF“, was er mit „mein bester schwuler Freund“- nicht, dass sie mehr als einen davon hätte, jedenfalls seines Wissens nach - übersetzte, auf seinem Handydisplay erschien, ließ Steve schmunzeln. Er konnte Claudia einfach nicht böse sein. Auch wenn sie gerade seinen Plan, noch einige letzte Weihnachtsgeschenke einzukaufen, soweit das in Univille möglich war, mit der gesimsten Bitte, er möge ihren Bruder im einzigen Cafe der kleinen Stadt abholen, über den Haufen geworfen hatte.

Er verstand ja nicht so ganz, warum Joshua Donovan nicht selbst ins Warehouse oder in die Pension kommen konnte. Es war ja nicht so, dass der junge Wissenschaftler nicht wusste, worum es sich bei ihrer Organisation eigentlich handelte oder noch nie im Warehouse gewesen war. Steve hatte keine Ahnung, ob er mit dem Mietwagen oder mit dem Bus nach Univille gekommen war, aber selbst in letzterem Falle wäre es kein Problem gewesen, zumindest die Pension per Fuß zu erreichen.

Ganz Univille schien heute Lust auf einen Kaffee zu haben, so voll war es, als er das Cafe betrat. Woher sollte er nun wissen, wer Joshua war? Sein Handy summte erneut in seiner Tasche. Steve zog es heraus. „Tisch 8, in der Ecke“, stand dort. „Der sexieste Typ weit und breit.“

Als Steve auf besagtem Tisch zusteuerte, erhob sich der junge Mann, der dort saß und so eben noch auf sein Handy gesehen hatte. „Du musst Steve sein“, begrüßte er ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Ist es okay, wenn ich du sage? Ich bin Joshua Donovan.“

Steve nickte und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. „Steve Jinks und du ist absolut okay“, sagte er. „Aber woher wusstest du...?“

„Claudia hat mir gerade gesimst, dass mich ein besonders cooler und gut aussehender junger Mann abholen würde. Und sie hat nicht übertreiben.“ Er lächelte verlegen. „Kann ich dir einen Kaffee für deine Mühe ausgeben?“

„Lieber einen Tee“, erwiderte Steve. Sie setzten sich. 

Kaum, dass die Kellnerin seine Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, vibrierte sein Handy erneut. Er entschuldigte sich und zog es aus der Tasche. „Ist er nicht scharf?“, stand dort. Steve lächelte. Das war so typisch Claudia. Et reicht das „Ist er dein Typ?“, das gleich darauf folgte. 

Auch Joshuas Handy signalisierte eine sms. Kopfschüttelnd las er sie.

„Bist du...“ Sie mussten lachen, als sie beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen begannen.

„Fang du an“, sagte Steve und dankte der Kellnerin, die seinen Tee brachte.

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt etwas sehr persönlich, aber bist du zufällig schwul? Und weiß das, meine Schwester?“, fragte Joshua.

Steve nickte. „Ja, bin ich und sie weiß es.“

„Du bist es auch?“, fragte Steve nun seinerseits.

„Ja“, gestand Joshua. „Obwohl ich mich etwas wundere, dass Claudia es weiß. Als ich...“, er brach ab, nicht sicher, was Steve über seine Vergangenheit wusste und was nicht.

„Ich weiß, was dir passiert ist“, versicherte ihm Steve sofort. Claudia hatte seit Wochen, seit feststand, dass Joshua das Weihnachtsfest bei ihnen verbringen würde, von nichts und niemand anderem mehr als von ihrem Bruder geredet. Steve hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, er kannte Joshua fast so gut wie sich selbst. 

„Vorher, war ich mir selber noch nicht sicher“, fuhr Joshua nun fort. „Aber im Limbo hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Nur habe ich Claudia noch nichts davon erzählt. Das hatte ich jetzt über Weihnachten vor. Aber ich habe ihr noch nie etwas vormachen können. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie es also schon vor mir.“

Bevor Steve antworten konnte, dass zumindest bei ihm Claudias Gaydar nicht funktioniert hatte, summten ihre beiden Handys erneut. „Er ist Single, halt dich also ran“, las Steve auf seinem. Als Joshua ihm das seinige hinhielt, stand dort dasselbe. Sie mussten beide lachen. Steve gefiel das. Ihm gefiel Joshua. Nicht nur, weil er gut aussah. Er schien sympathisch zu sein. Viel ernster und erwachsener als Claudia, sich oft gab. Obwohl er natürlich auch längst hinter ihre Fassade geschaut hatte. Wahrscheinlich wurde man zwangsweise sehr erwachsen, wenn man jahrelang im Nichts fest hing – oder verrückt. Ein Glück, das letzteres nicht passiert war und sie jetzt hier sitzen konnten. Auf alle Fälle versprach das Weihnachtsfest interessanter zu werden als gedacht. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren freute er sich darauf.

„Kann es sein, dass sie uns verkuppeln will?, fragte Joshua in seine Gedanken hinein. 

„Und vor allem, dass sie uns beobachtet?“, ergänzte Steve, angesichts das „Nimm doch mal seine Hand oder küss ihn“, dass jetzt auf ihren Displays erschien. „Seid nicht so schüchtern.“

Joshua sah sich im Cafe um. Doch Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht von hier“, sagte er. „Da hat sie andere Möglichkeiten.“

„Du meinst mit einem Artefakt?“; fragte Joshua.

„Ich denke, Claudia versteht genug von Technik, dass sie das auch ohne hinbekommt“, erwiderte Steve

„Ich mich beschwere, ich mag deine Gesellschaft“, gestand Joshua. „Bloß, ich muss nicht unbedingt meine Schwester dabei...“

„Ich auch nicht. Ich meine, mir gefällt unser Treffen hier auch, aber Claudia muss nicht unbedingt zuschauen/zuhören“, sagte Steve. „Aber das haben wir gleich.“ Er griff zu seinem Handy und tippte etwas ein. „Das sollte sie für eine Weile anderweitig beschäftigen“, sagte er.

Er zeigte Joshua, was er geschrieben hatte: „Ich fürchte, ich habe dein Weihnachtsgeschenk irgendwo im Warehouse verlegt.“


End file.
